shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Powerhouse411/Enies Lobby of the Ship of Fools!!!
''Enies Lobby of the Ship of Fools Ello my fellow fools! Imagine this. An Enies Lobby Arc-inspired clash betwen the Jolly Pirates, the Marimo Pirates, and the Pop Band Pirates. Imagine that '''Thoosa' abducts a member of the Jolly Pirates, prompting the abductee's nakama into tracking her down and storming her place of residence in hopes of rescuing their nakama from Thoosa's perverted clutches! Imagine all of that...and now behold the fruits of my imagination of that very scenario! Behold my Enies Lobby of the Ship of Fools! ''Casting'' 'As The Straw Hat Pirates ' *Monkey D. Luffy - Jolly D. NOPE! Not him! Instead it's Spike. I found that Spike fits the Luffy role for three reasons; 1'''. His dream of pirate king. '''2. He has the insane will to recklessly charge in just like Luffy did. 3'. I found a better role for Chris. Though it might not be a popular choice. *Roronoa Zoro - 'Chiyome Lys has been casted as everyone's favorite Marimo swordsman! Like Zoro, Lys is quiet but DANGEROUS. But most of all, Lys has an affection for her nakama that she doesn't wear on her sleeve. Much like how Zoro was fond of Robin without being blatant about it. I think all of us can see Lys getting PISSED OFF if one of her nakama was mocked one too many times. Not in the berserk rage kind of way. But the silent fury that brought about Zoro's Asura! *Nami - Believe it or not, X Aphro! I'll admit that I considered Glory for this one, but in the end I settled for Aphro because Glory is a bit HARDCORE for such a role. A little to BRUTAL. Aphro has a bit more pizazz so-to-speak. Less brute force and a bit more intellect. Either way, my personality reasons for chosing Aphro is because I think he could play Nami's role the best. Because of his belief that everyone is allowed to live as they like, he is the one who is most likely to understand where the Robin of the situation is coming from. And he is the one who is most likely going to explain it to the rest of the crew. Honestly I just think Aphro is great as the Nami here. *Usopp - Because of Usopp's role in the Arc, this one was HARD indeed! But in the end, I've chosen Wyatt! I know that you're thinking, of course you chose Wyatt! He and Usopp are both marksmen! Well I didn't chose Wyatt because of his marksmanship, I chose Wyatt cause his page mentioned that he had a bad habit of shooting his mouth off. So I can totally see Wyatt saying something about the situation that'll piss everyone else off. Especially if he isn't taking it as seriously as everyone else is. Which would be understandable considering the silly circumstances. However, like Usopp, I don't think Wyatt would let ANYTHING stand in the way of him saving one of his nakama. So once things get serious, Wyatt is going to get serious as well! *Sanji - Nobody could make a better Sanji than DRAZIL! Don't even think I need to explain this one, BUT I WILL EITHER WAY! 8D First and foremost, Drazil oozes with the very same charisma that Sanji hs famous for. Gentlemanly charm with a side of badassery! And Drazil is a smart one as well. He is the guy that would understand the situation a bit better than most. Just like Sanji! *Tony Tony Chopper - Timber has called dibs on this one! I once heard Wyvern say that Timber was sort of a coming-of-age character. And it's because I heard that I decided that Timber '''was perfect for Chopper. Let's be serious here, many of us did not see Chopper as much of a combatant until '''MONSTER POINT! It's kinda like Enies Lobby changed all of our viewpoints of Chopper from just a cute little critter to a possibly frightening pirate! I can see Timber managing to distinguish himself like that here. I can see him showing everyone just what kind of badass he can be when he puts his mind to it! *Nico Robin - Jolly D. Chris! YEAH I SAID IT! Hear me out before you start to throw stuff! I chose Chris because I remember hearing that he has a problem asking for help. With this in mind, I can REALLY see him falling into the same circumstances as Nico Robin. Cause even if he knew something was up, he wouldn't go to his nakama for help. He'd tried to handle it himself, and just could round up getting captured if he didn't play his cards right. Thus leading to this whole fiasco well Spike screams for him to ask for their help! It could be just as powerful as Luffy's shout at Robin if Chris makes a huge turnaround here and starts to depend on his nakama just as much as he'd like them to depend on him! *Franky - And the one to be SUPER is...Dhahaka D. Knave! BOOM! Bet none of you saw that coming now did ya? Of course, Knave wasn't chosen for the surprise factor. He was chosen because Knave just IS this role! Come on now! Rude, troublesome, and violent! WHO ELSE could be that but Knave?!!! Nobody could be a batter Franky than Knave here. That guy could cause trouble to the Jollys and Pop Bands without a care in the world. No matter how fierce their reputations may be. AND I can totally see him pushing matters a little bit too far and getting capture by Thoosa as well. Though his feud would probably be with Ruriko more than Decaden, but can defnitely seem him screwing Decaden over JUST BECAUSE HE CAN. Just the kind of guy Knave is... 'As The Franky Family Members ' I'll admit that I got lazy here. I never really got all that into the Franky Family, though I did enjoy their presence in Enies Lobby regardless. But I don't know them well enough to personality match them, so I'm just going to state the characters who play Franky Family here. Though it should be obvious who they are. *D'Artagnan *Stormy Buchanan *Sid Cheney *Pura Rihawk *Kagome *Sirius *Mercuia *Gopher *Carson *Nimbus *Froth 'As Galley-La Company Members' Like the Franky family, I got lazy here. Truth be told, this is just an excuse to fit the other Jollys in. You should still think of them as Jollys, but give them the fights the Galley-La members took care of instead of the fights the Strawhats handled. *Rose Glory *Hanuman *Jolly D. Hope *Dracule Sakura 'As Cipher Police Number Nine ' *Spandam - Majestic T. Decaden - Because of the grudge he holds against Jolly D. Chris and his bad attitude in general. I can definitely see him stripping this position from Thoosa not long after all hell begins to break loose. *Funkfreed - Thoosa herself. Because not long after Decaden takes control of the situation, he is going to be using Thoosa as his muscle just like Spandam used Funkfreed. Wouldn't be hard for him. All he'd have to do is use her perversion against her to make her do what he wants. Kishishi... *Rob Lucci - Ignis D. Riku all the way! Has no respect for his boss, Decaden in this case, so he only goes along with things for the sake of combat and combat alone! Also, Riku's arrogance makes him the PERFECT Lucci to Spike's Luffy. Not only that, Riku's illusionary combat would make him the most difficult opponent Spike has ever fault. *Hattori - Piergiorgio Bellugi scores this role. Because of the basis of this whole event, Pier would find it all to be WAY to childish to be worth his time. So he is more likely to just be a spectator than a participant. And since he considers Riku to be his big brother, he is more likely to hang around Riku than the others. Thus Pier is the Hattori to Riku's Lucci. *Kaku - Laura Freewoman takes this spot, and not at all because she uses a sword. Laura takes this position because of her pride in her abilities. Like Kaku, she doesn't believe she CAN be defeated and is more likely to respond to force with force. *Jabra - Magnus gets this spot. No doubt about it. Riku's disdain for Magnus' behavior has bred somewhat of a minor rivalry between the two of them. But the rivalry isn't a fair one as Riku is far more powerful than Magnus. Much like how Lucci is way stronger than Jabra. There is also the fact that Magnus is NOT AT ALL unwilling to play dirty. Much like how Jabra tried to use dirty tricks on Sanji. Plus I can see Magnus trying to convince someone Chris is his little brother. XD *Blueno - This is DEFINITELY Ruriko Fujitani. Without a shadow of a doubt. Though Ruriko would find the entire situation to be silly, she would STILL put in her two cents cause she'd see it as a challenge to the Pop Band Pirates' cred. Unlike the others, Ruriko would NOT be playing around. Thus she'd be the serious Straight Man. Just like Blueno was. *Kumadori - Being the most insane member of the Pop Bands, Jeepers Creeper gets to play the most insane member of CP9. It's not just that though, Creeper is likely to go along with the whole fiasco just because it gives her a chance to blow crap up. Much like how Kumadori just along the ride for teh lulz rather than any real sense of loyalty to the World Government. There is also the fact that Creeper matches Kumadori's eccentricity. Doesn't get more silly yet scary than a female dwarf speaking non-sense while she blows you to kingdom come by exploding into fireworks. *Fukuro - Can you say, what's up? Cause this one goes to Wassup! He is status as the crew's impulsive moron mirrors Fukurou's status as the blabbermouth because they're both a cause of a LOT of trouble. He is also the most likely to simply THROW DOWN on the spot much like how Fukurou didn't hesitate to brawl with Franky. *Kalifa - Dominique Lazard has been casted here! And no, it's not because she is a woman with scrumptious legs like Kalifa. Well...that isn't MUCH of the reason! Either way, Dom was chosen for this because she has that distant but obedient attitude that Kalifa displays. Dom isn't likely to care AT ALL about Thoosa and Decaden's shenanigans. But she'll do what is asked of her. Dom is also perfectly willing to take FULL advantage of someone else's mercy, unlike the rest of the Pop Bands sans Laura. *Nero - Mary Littlelamb! Like Nero, Mary would be the odd woman out in this whole mess. While the other Pop Bands would either go along with it or at least tolerate it, Mary would be VEHEMENTLY against it all. Because the whole thing would be a mockery of TRUE LOVE as she would put it. Thus Mary would be around, but she'd be kind of an outsider. Like Nero was. 'As Enies Lobby Staff ' *Oimo and Kashi - Hakuryuu and Soraya Tigresa! Those two are so innocent and ignorant! I can TOTALLY see them fighting to defend Decaden and Thoosa until they realized that the two of them have ONCE AGAIN taken someone from their love ones. Then they would temporarily switch sides to make things right and then give their Captain and Tactician a scolding. One Last Thing Now that you've read the casting, I'd like to give you a glimpse of what it'd be like. Using this as a video reference, behold the Enies Lobby of the Ship of Fools! Spike: Wyatt! Make that flag, BURN! Using a lighter as his source of ammunition, Wyatt fires a fireball into thef flag of the Pop Band Pirates in order to set it aflame! For ONE nakama! They will risk EVERYTHING! For ONE nakama! The will take on the BIG MOM PIRATES! Spike: CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Spike loudly ROARS into the sky as he catches sight of Chris in the DASTARDLY hands of the Pop Band Pirates, all of whom are standing on the masts of their docked ship. Chris: Don't waste your time on me guys! I DON'T want to be a burden to you! Chris helplessly watches as his nakama stroll along the dock and towards the Pop Bands' ship, their determination evident on their faces. Knave: Are you afraid that your friends will abandon you, if you aren't strong enough to protect yourself? You moron! How could you think so little of them after everything you've all been through?!! As Knave speaks to Chris; the spotlight shifts to Riku, Laura, Magnus, Creeper, Wassup, and Dom as they stare down their approaching foes. Decaden: Do you have ANY idea how strong a YONKOU such as BIG MOM can be?!!! And as Decaden speaks, the camera shifts to Spike, Lys, Aphro, Wyatt, Drazil, and Timber each of whom do not look as if backing down has EVER come up in their minds. There is then a quick flashback of a young Chris running past Jolly D. Gogh. Spike: Tell us that you WANT our help! Spike outright DEMANDS right before we get a repeat of the Chris and Gogh flashback, a shocked-looking Chris, and then...BATTLE! Timber uses his Magne-Gloves to slam a POWERFUL punch into Creeeper's jaw. A fully-transformed Spike descends upon Ruriko with all of the destructiveness of an asteroid! Riku effortlessly manages to throw a godly kick right into the stomach of a bewildered Spike. Knave throws an absolutely BRILLIANT Naga Naga no Mi-empowered punch. With her sudden speed and deadly accuracy, Lys takes out an entire battalion's worth of Big Mom pirates before they even realize they're under attack. Spike resorts to a Revival Cube. Drazil lands a kick on Magnus' jaw. Laura slashes out a BEAM OF LIGHT from the Brilliance Before The Dawn and an inflated Magnus exhales a BEAM OF POISON from his mouth. Aphro takes a Placebo Power Pill. Laura crosses blades with Lys. Spike quickly backflips away from one of Ruriko's fissure-forming punches. Timber pulls out the Z-Edge '''itself! '''Wyatt strikes a pose after having successfully potshotted Decaden. Timber '''uses a mecha to overpower one of '''Creeper's fireworks explosions. Revival-Cubed Spike charges the Bull-Ruriko! Lys parries the FIERCE assaults from Laura. Spike looks over his shoulder to see Riku attempting to finish him off! Chris stares ahead in shock as Revival-Cubed Spike struggle to draw upon the Kenbunshoku Haki needed to even fight Riku, much less defeat him. And then Big Mom Pirates ships approach the battlefield EN MASSE. The '''Enies Lobby of the Ship of Fools '''people. Coming to a Fanon Wikia near you. Category:Blog posts